Universo
by dianetonks
Summary: Una risa que nunca has escuchado, una mano que nunca has tomado. Sabes que has olvidado algo, algo que era muy importante en tu vida.


**¡Hola!** Tengo una buena razón para estar publicando un mini one shot, ¿cuál es? Que ayer cumplió años una persona maravillosa que tuve el gusto de conocer este año, todo gracias al dramione.

 **Tati querida esto es para ti.**

Espero no sea tan malo, una disculpa por los errores, prometo corregirlo más adelante.

Inspirado en "Universe" de EXO. Quizás no sea fiel a la letra pero agradezco por esta hermosa canción.

* * *

 _Donde quiera que puedas estar, iré hacia ti._

 _Buscaré en el universo hasta que te encuentre de nuevo._

 _No olvidaré ni siquiera los recuerdos más pequeños._

Universe - EXO

* * *

 **UNIVERSO**

—¿Cómo está?

Reconoces la dulce voz de Luna y adivinas que te observa con preocupación, ruegas que no se acerque. No quieres ni tienes fuerza para mantener una conversación, cierras los ojos con más fuerza e intentas no moverte.

—Dicen que se pondrá bien, poco a poco —Harry se escucha agotado, lleva días sentado a tu lado, sujetando tu mano y pidiendo que abras los ojos.

Pero egoístamente no lo haces.

Has fingido bien hasta ahora y piensas seguir haciéndolo hasta que te descubran. Sabes que queda poco tiempo, pero deseas intentarlo. Desconoces de donde provienen, pero al cerrar los ojos llegan imágenes que despiertan en ti sentimientos muy profundos.

Son imágenes que no reconoces: una risa que hace que tu corazón lata velozmente, unos ojos que te miran amorosamente, una mano que sujeta la tuya. Pero nunca has visto esos ojos, no eres capaz de ver al dueño de esa mano y esa risa nunca antes la has escuchado.

Pero tu cuerpo reacciona a ellas como si las conociera: tu pecho duele, la respiración se dificulta y luchas por no derramar lágrimas. Hay algo que falta, sientes un vacío en ti, una nostalgia que te consume; tu corazón te dice que has olvidado algo, algo que era muy importante.

Culpas a los hechizos —que dicen— te hicieron tanto daño. Escuchaste decir que fuiste atacada por un ex mortífago al intentar detenerlo, pero eres incapaz de recordar.

Algo está mal. Y aunque no lo veas estás segura que Harry sabe la verdad.

—¿Y él? —Luna habla tan bajo que dudas si has escuchado bien.

No eres capaz de escuchar la respuesta de tu amigo y te atreves a abrir los ojos para mirarlos, esa pregunta ha despertado tu curiosidad, necesitas saber quién es «él», pero antes de responder dejan la habitación.

Cierras los ojos y ves de nuevo aquel iris gris, como plata derretida: brillante y hermosa. Deseas que la imagen no se desvanezca, te aferras a esos ojos, a esa mirada llena de amor. Porque nadie te ha mirado de esa forma que te hace sentir amada y protegida.

El cansancio te vence y sueñas: es de noche, discutes con alguien antes de huir a un jardín donde eres capaz de observar las estrellas, algunas lágrimas descienden por tus mejillas. Ignoras la razón de aquella pelea, pero te sientes triste. Pasan algunos minutos y sientes a alguien detrás de ti, unos brazos te rodean y su aliento acaricia tu oreja, ha dicho que lo siente; que eres su mundo entero, que te ama y le crees.

Giras hacia él, deseas observar su cara, besar sus labios, pero no hay nadie: estás sola, y el dolor te atraviesa.

Abres los ojos, te falta el aire, un grito se escapa de tus labios y lloras. Harry te sostiene entre sus brazos e intenta calmarte. Tu cuerpo se sacude, respiras profundamente y aunque te cuesta controlar los sollozos, necesitas respuestas.

—Harry —le ruegas—, dime dónde está, por favor.

Después de algunos minutos tu amigo te mira derrotado.

—No lo sé.

Y aunque no pueda decirte más, estás decidida. Lo encontraras, aunque tengas que buscar por todo el universo, lucharas por encontrarlo, por recuperar las memorias que te fueron arrancadas.

Dicen que es un milagro que recordaras después de todas las maldiciones. Alguien dijo que es amor verdadero; sea lo que sea, estás segura que vas a encontrarlo.

Encontraras a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La esperanza es lo último que muere.

Un beso.


End file.
